


A Wonderful Morning

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Morning After, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Waking up next to the one they love...





	A Wonderful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar. This is like the second part of another fic I have.

When Mei woke up it was pretty early. Lars was sleeping next to her; he had his strong arms around her. She moved away softly and observed him. She pushed away his hair from his forehead, caressed his cheek and his jawline and kissed him softly; he was so wonderful and handsome.

She examined his bedroom. She had been there lots of times before, she had even taken naps on that bed, but at that moment waking up next to him was different, and also his bedroom seemed like another place, a new one.

It finally happened, she thought happily. Last night they made love for the first time. 

He woke up, and saw her. She smiled.

“Good morning, my prince”

“Good morning” he said, jawing. Then he seemed to realize the situation in which they were. “Hey, are you ok? Did you sleep well?” he asked concerned.

“Oh Bunny, I slept _so_ well” she said with a naughty smile. “Ready for other round?” she asked him.

“What? Mei, but you… it’s not that I don’t want it, but…” he said nervous.

“I’m joking” she giggled.

He blushed.

She curled up next to him and covered herself. They could have slept together, but she still was shy about the idea of being naked in front of him, just remembering last night made her blush too. He seemed to feel the same. They looked at each other, he caressed her cheek. She smiled and kissed the palm of his hand.

“Last night… was great” she said shyly. “How it was for you?”

“It was fantastic” he replied, blushing even more.

He was happy but he didn’t know how to tell her that last night had been magical and unforgettable. All the things they felt and said, the tremble of her body, her soft skin, the caresses and kisses, the awkwardness, her tenderness and the love they felt for each other, and now waking up next to her, his beloved Mei. It seemed like a dream.

“How are you feeling?” he said, caressing her hair.

“Don’t worry, I am fine, a little bit sore, but fine” she admitted. “It hurt at the beginning, but later it felt amazing” she said with that honesty of hers to not worry him.

 “I am really sorry. I tried to be gentle…” he said concerned.  

“Bunny, don’t apologize. Last night was wonderful, I enjoyed everything, the way you touched me and kissed me, and all the things you told me. You were gentle; you always take care of me” she said, caressing his cheek.

He hugged her. He loved her so much that words weren’t enough to express it. She forgot her shyness for her nudity and hugged him too. Both were like that for a moment in that tender embrace. They felt that only they existed in the world, and that world was his bedroom.

After a while, he looked at the clock. It was still early, but probably she would need something, and he wanted to pamper her. They would have liked to stay there, but they couldn’t be in bed all day.

“Do you want to have breakfast?” he asked.

“Sure, but I would like to take a shower first, I feel a little bit sticky” she said shyly.

He got up, and got dressed. She looked away to give him some privacy. She dressed up with his t-shirt and he smiled, then she tried to get up, but he carried her.

“What are you doing?” she asked amused.

“I am helping you” he said.

She giggled, but she wouldn’t refuse his help. After the shower, they had breakfast. She noticed he looked at her with shyly adoration, and also she couldn’t stop looking at him. She caressed his hand, and he took hers and kissed it. She kissed him too. That was a wonderful morning.


End file.
